The Forging
by punkforest
Summary: The Kokiri sword helped Link on his quest as a child. But why did a peaceful people like the kokiri need a sword to begin with? Includes background on Link's arrival in the kokiri forest and is based on my own character. REVIEW!!


**The Forging : A Legend Of Zelda Fanfiction. **

Chapter One: A Dire Need

A rustling off to the left attracted the attention of the alert emerald eyes. A dart flew from the intricately carved pipe, sliced through the air and embedded itself deep into the flanks of the small deku. Small, yet strong hands grasped the small creature about the ankles and hefted it out of the bush, then, the figure turned towards the house that had been carved out of a dead tree for him centuries before. As he stepped through the door, he caught a glimpse of himself in the polished glass that hung over his bed. Dark chocolate hair shaded his brilliant green eyes and brushed his pointed ears. Like all the kokiri, he was followed by a brightly glowing fairy. His was called Lani, and though he was interested, she violently protested talking about her past. He bound the deku with ropes and laid it down on the bed against the far wall. Getting down on his hands and knees, he sifted through the contents in a large wooden box under his bed. After a few moments of searching, he withdrew a small vial along with a mortar and pestle*. Gingerly, he scraped the granules of pollen off of the petals of the small shrub-creature and ground them to a fine powder with the mortar and pestle. His fairy sighed as he deposited the golden powder into the glass vial. 

"Really, Ferris, that's five samples just this morning. You _really_ need to take a break now!" He Grinned and placed the tiny vial in a bowl filled with seeds along with the other samples to prevent it from being damaged. A wide grin was plastered on his face as he turned back to Lani. "You sound like the Deku Tree, Lani." He stared up at the flitting gold ball of light "You really need to relax." She gave a low growl and shot out of the room, leaving Ferris alone to release the groggy deku. He hummed The song that his dear friend Saria had taught him over 30 years ago as he unbound the deku-shrub and carried it to the outskirts of the lost woods. He scooted it in the direction of the thick woods with his foot and chuckled to himself as it weaved in and out of a crooked line in its path towards the trees. 

Over the past month, Ferris had devoted every morning to collecting the pollen from the different species of deku scrubs in the Kokiri forest. His interest was sparked after accidentally stumbling across a badly wounded shrub one day and watching in awe as it healed itself before his eyes. As soon as he developed a sleeping poison to stun them with, he began collecting. Ferris was certain that if he could concentrate the deku-pollen, he would be able to make a potion that could ease the strange fevers that had recently spread amongst some of the other Kokiri. Most unnerving was the fact that the only Kokiri affected were those most finely attuned to nature. This realization struck all the kokiri deeply as now, their most loved friends were in danger that not one of them understood. Ferris' best friend, Saria had been the most harshly affected because of her close connection to the forest and its essence. She was too weak to even play her music that normally brightened all of the lost woods and most importantly, their special place, which none of the other Kokiri knew about, the Sacred Forest Meadow. Every evening, Ferris stayed by Saria's bedside and they talked until she was too weak to go on. Even the Deku-Tree, the guardian of all the kokiri could offer no explanation towards the illness, although he also seemed to be deeply weakened. 

As Ferris turned back towards the path that lead to his home, these thoughts weighed heavily on his mind. Now that he had collected over 30 samples, he could begin the process of selecting the proper one to use for the potion. He was abruptly torn from his thoughts as he collided with another kokiri and fell to the flat of his back. Looking up through the veil of hair, he was greeted by none other than Mido. Mido had been trying to establish himself as the 'leader' of the Kokiri by attempting to block all others than him, and Saria, access to the Great Deku Tree, claiming that with the recent fevers, no others were in a fit state to see him. Ferris, of course, had not conformed to Mido's way of thinking and spoke to the Deku Tree often. This annoyed Mido to no end, and sparked a sense of rivalry between the two. Mido was also very jealous of Ferris' close relationship with Saria and did all he could to push Ferris out of the picture.

The sneering, skinny boy offered no hand to help Ferris stand and instead crossed his arms and smirked as he watched Ferris struggle to his feet. 

"In a hurry?" He sneered. "Don't tell me that you're collecting more 'samples' for your 'miracle potion' again." 

Ferris stood a head taller than Mido and intended to use his height to full advantage. He straightened his shoulders and raised his chin.

"As a matter of fact, Mido, I am." He surveyed the sky, feigning unconcern. "And a cheery hello to you too." 

Mido, annoyed at how little affect his baiting had produced, combed his fingers through his amber hair and sneered once more as he walked off in his bow legged fashion.

Trying to push thoughts of the many ways he wanted to hurt Mido from his mind, Ferris also turned away and sprinted all the way to the river, hoping to find Lani there. As luck would have it, she had perched herself on one of the tiles spread across the water's clear surface. Ferris hated to fight with Lani and felt a deep sense of loss whenever she was away from him.

"Lani..." He started, "I really didn't mean it, and you are right, I shouldn't be this serious. Its just that I _must_ find a way to help Saria and the others." 

Upon hearing the apology, Lani brightened and flitted about his head. Just as he was about to go on, a shout erupted from the forest entrance. All the Kokiri rushed to the sound and found Warden, the kokiri who guarded the bridge in shambles. 

A deep gash ran down his left arm, and bruises were scattered across his arms and face. Trickles of blood were pooling in the folds of his clothing and the tatters that hung limply along his small frame tore at forming scabs. He collapsed into a battered heap at Ferris' feet. Hurried conversations broke out at scattered points in the crowd. A kokiri girl with her red hair tied back in a white band rushed forward and knelt next to Warden, cradling his head in her arms. Mido stepped to the front of the crowd and held up his hands to draw attention. One by one, all faces turned to his. Ferris sighed and shook his head. Mido was not making matters any better by turning this into an exhibition. The frightened eyes in the crowd were focused on Mido, awaiting his directions. Mido cleared his throat and began:

"Stay calm everyone! Warden is badly injured and needs medical attention. I suggest we bring him to the Deku-Tree!"

His suggestion was met by shouts of "Yes!" "Brilliant!" And general agreement. Mido grinned haughtily in his general direction. Ferris simply shrugged - after all, all he did was state the obvious - and stepped through the crowd. If all of the Kokiri were going to the Deku-tree, he thought Saria ought to be informed. In the general rush of the moment, no one had noticed him slip away from the crowd and jog down the wide path that led to Saria's home.

Saria had always been one of the most respected Kokiri. Mostly because of her skill with the ocarina, but also because of her uncanny ability to understand the signs of nature. Even for a Kokiri, she was skilled in the ways of the forest. For this reason, she chose to build her house directly beneath the entrance to the lost woods. Behind her hollowed out knotted stump, was a sheer cliff face that was overgrown with thick, leafy vines. Living so close to the woods put her at ease, though Ferris never understood why. 

He knocked on the door to announce his arrival before poking his head into the house. Saria liked to keep things simple since she wasn't in the house very often. A dark wooden platform in the corner served as her bed. She lay under the thick wool blanket and looked so happy to see him that his heart swelled. His mission at hand momentarily forgotten, he rushed to her bedside and beamed down at her as he put his hand on her cheek.

"Oh, Ferris! Its so good to see you!" She coughed lightly and seeing the look in his eyes added: "Is something wrong?" 

Saria always had been able to read Ferris' emotions, no matter how hard he guarded them.

"Its Warden, Saria. Something attacked him and Mido is bringing him to the Great Deku-tree." He shook his head, "We have enough complications to deal with now that you are sick, the last thing we need is a rouge Deku scrub attacking Kokiri!" The thought of it made his heart burn.

"If Mido rally is taking them all to the deku-tree, you had best go with them. Make sure the situation doesn't get out of hand." 

They both knew that in the presence of the Great Deku-tree, most of the Kokiri would be too awed to speak, let alone concern themselves with unnecessary matters. But if Mido had his way, he would work them into such a state of wariness that none would dare step out of the safety of their homes.

Ferris nodded. " Allright, ill come back later today. Bye Saria."

"Goodbye Ferris. Good luck." She closed her eyes and smiled. 

He set out down the path that led to the Great Deku-tree, but his thoughts wandered to Saria. The two of them shared a deep bond that none of the other Kokiri possessed. Ferris would die for Saria and she for him. They were as close to one another as to their Fairies, and amongst the Kokiri, that was unheard of. 

Although all the Kokiri (with the exception of Mido.) were friendly to one another, it was a passive friendship. None of the others shared a bond like him and Saria did, and that intimidated some of them. In a way, their close friendship with each other drew them farther from the others. No one wanted to be too close to those who were so....different.

He was brought back to the present as he rounded the last bend before the immense valley and the mighty tree came into sight. Even though he had ben alive for over 70 years, the sight of the massive Tree still awed him.

The Great Deku-tree had existed since before any of the Kokiri could remember. It was ageless. It had been there before the Kokiri, before the Fairies, and even before the forest itself. it stood over one hundred feet tall and just as wide. Its mighty boughs expanded across the sky, blotting out the sun, and between its thick foliage, fairies flitted from leaf to delicate leaf. The bark of the Great deku Tree was dark and deeply lined and features of an elderly face seemed to be cut into the mighty trunk. Ferris bowed his head low in respect of the mighty tree and stepped forward slowly. 

He glanced at the throng of Kokiri in the valley. They huddled together around Wardens' body and all looked expectantly at Mido. It seemed that now that he was actually in front of the tree, he had lost his nerve.

A Breeze blew down through the valley and rustled the leaves of the majestic tree. The Deku Tree didn't speak, rather, he projected words from nature itself.

Kokiri....Thou hast brought with your party, a wounded member. Does a one of you have knowledge of how this came to pass?

The Kokiri shifted uncomfortably. Warden had slipped out of consciousness before he had had the chance to relay his story. 

The Great Deku- Tree seemed to understand and he bent one of his mighty boughs to Wardens limp form. Immediately, all of his wounds closed over and his eyes fluttered open. Within a moment, he had taken in his surroundings, his tattered clothes and the concerned faces of his fellow Kokiri, and shot up with a start. They eased him back down, assuring him he would be all right and once he had gotten a better grasp of the situation, he began:

"Wolfos! There was a wolfos on the bridge! I wasn't expecting it! I had no chance against a wolfos!" He panted. All of the other Kokiri gasped and looked terrified at the thought of a wolfos in their peaceful forest. 

The Great Deku-tree heaved a mighty sigh and looking down upon the frightened forest-children, found itself feeling wearier than it had for eons. The Magical fields surrounding the forest that normally kept out dangerous influences like this one had weakened at the same time that the mysterious illness took hold of the forest. 

As the deity of the forest, the Great Deku-tree possessed more wisdom than any other being alive, but not even he could explain the terrible situations befalling the land of Hyrule. A simple wolfos was the least of The troubles in the land when this disturbing power coming from the desert was at hand.

The Deku-tree spoke once more to the Kokiri.

"The Wolfos, and possibly other threats, thou must learn to handle on your own. Much more than this attack concerns me about the presence of a wolfos. It is a sign that the forest barriers are weakening.. I leave the responsibility of the wolfos with you all." 

Taking it as a sign of dissmisal, the Kokiri all walked past Ferris and out of the valley to leave the Deku-tree at peace. This is why Ferris, who stayed behind was the only one who heard the Great deku-Tree's final message.

"Danger looms on the Horizon of our peaceful forest, and i fear that nothing i can do will deter what is coming........... May the Goddesses have mercy on the forest-children."

With these words weighing heavily on his mind, Ferris turned and Walked back to the Kokiri Village.

Something would have to be done. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I found some stuff on a zelda website so here goes: This story takes place pre OoT, (about 11 years, to be exact) during the wars that someone or other fought. Either Ganondorf or some other homocidal evil wizard. It basically concerns how the kokiri sword came to be. Why Saria was so attached to link . Mido's unexplainable dislike of Link and the general history of link's arrival in the forest. Youll see. But only if you review!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
